I'll Be Seeing You
by AvalonBane
Summary: Jareth has been waiting impatiently for Sarah's call. But when he finally gets it he learns all over again that things are never as they seem. Rated K for references to aging, death, and infertility.
1. Chapter 1

She was sure of it. Laying alone in the faintly beige room on the stiff sterile bed. She knew the time was coming. The apathetic heart monitor droned on its steady reports into an otherwise silent evening. Lulling her into a kind of full body awareness. Her eyes grew heavy, her limbs weak. Yes, she could feel the slow but certain ebb of her life. Succumbing to this revelation, Sarah whispered her discover into the listening darkness.

"I'm dying."

Surprisingly, the notion didn't frighten her. Her will was finalized. Her next of kin wouldn't have to grieve through expensive uncertainty and painful surprises. Her regrets had been thoroughly reflected upon and released. Everything was arranged. No knot left untied.

Well, except one.

Only one thing left to do. And it was now or never. Apprehension crept through the cracks of her peaceful indifference. What if he didn't come? What if none of it had existed? What would he do to her? What COULD he do to her? So long ago now since their battle of wills. Would he still be angry? Should she care if he was? No matter, to tell the truth was for her really. Not him.

Steeling herself for one last adventure, she called a name she had never spoken aloud.

"Jareth. I need you."

Meanwhile, in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City…

The Goblin King was pacing in his chambers. He was starting to get nervous.

Maybe, she really wasn't going to beg for his return?

The notion confused him. After his confrontation with the tenacious Sarah Williams he hadn't swayed in the thought that soon she would call for him. He had offered her everything she had every wanted and she rejected him, barely even registering his words. But once she got home and calmed down she would clearly see what he was trying to say. Surely. Right?

Time was a flux and mailable thing in the Underground. In the Above is marched like a soldier instead of flowing like a stream. His Fae mind struggled with it, but it was starting to feel like a while since he had seen his beloved enemy.

It had certainly been more than a year. But could it be as many as 5? 10? His blood ran cold at the idea of her forgetting him, then hot again as he considered anything an intolerable as a human rival.

Far more likely than that, realizing her mistake she had been consumed with by guilt and sorrow. Thinking herself unworthy and not calling him out of shame. Didn't she know how generous he could be? Yes, shame. That must be it.

As he paced a low growl started deep in his chest. Damn her! She had not only effectively banned him from entering her life but had rendered all his attempts to observe her completely useless. His crystals popped like childish bubbles. And every scout he sent was diverted into another part of the Labyrinth. Even those traitorous creatures she had called her 'friends' were cut off from her at sunrise after her victory. He couldn't get anywhere near her.

He hated it. Helplessness was a pathetic trait. And it didn't suit him at all.

Giving up pacing, he sauntered over to his liquor cabinet. The lonely clack of his boots on stone were the only sound. Perusing the expensive collection with a critical eye he finally settled upon a small bottle of elvish brandy. After pouring a small glass she lifted it to his waiting lips.

That's when he heard it.

 _Jareth, I need you_

The glass slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

Slowly his fingers came up to touch his mouth, as if checking to see if he had muttered the words himself. But slow feral grin that couldn't be contained overtook them as he manically looked around him in abject exaltation.

At long last. Enter the Goblin King. His regalia took the place of his evening loungewear. After all, he had expectations to meet.

"I'm coming, Sarah."

And with that, his rooms were empty.

Jareth was confused after he had transported to her location. He found himself in a stuffy grey place, the smell of entropy all around him. His Fae senses cringed at it, so vibrant a creature was he. Looking around he could see he wasn't in Sarah's house. He was in a small room with only one small window by a strangely mechanical looking bed. And in the bed, was a woman.

But she looked ancient, her long white hair fell around her shoulders in thin wisps. Her face held the telltale signs of many years laughing and crying. Her eyes told the story of a soul faced with many trials.

Her eyes.

Her vibrant green eyes.

This time, Jareth's blood felt as though it had simply stopped.

"Sarah?"

Sarah held her breath after she spoke the words. Nothing. She closed her eyes, sighing half in despair and half in relief. At least, now she knew. Smiling to herself she opened her eyes.

And he was there.

 _My god. I'd forgotten how beautiful he was._

He stood before her, showered in rapidly dissipating glitter. Open uncertainty written all over his body language as he took in his surroundings. He was just like he appeared that first time. Her heart soared and quailed at the sight of him. The ageless power rolling off him in waves. The heart monitor chirped faster, as if it too had taken notice. Then he looked at her, and she let him drink it all in. Watching his face she saw the procession of emotions.

Condescension. Confusion. Curiosity. Comprehension. Horror.

"Sarah?"

She smiled grimly at him. "Hello, old friend."

Warily he stepped toward her taking in her whole state, seeming to her all the sudden like a small child who didn't understand what was happening.

"Sarah, what have you done?"

She let out a breathy laugh. So dramatic.

"I got old, Jareth." Funny, how his name came so naturally to her now. "Nothing special."

She motioned with her hand towards the visitor's chair by her bed where he dutifully sat without thinking.

"But why? Why would you do that? I was going to give you forever. You were going to be mine." The words were strong and possessive but his voice was quiet and distant. He wouldn't look her in the face. She took his hand to get his attention.

Looking him square in the face she explained, "That's exactly why. It would have been your forever. I would have been a possession. I chose to live my life on my terms."

He blinked, barely holding back the defeated tear that threatened his left eye.

"But I wanted to tell you something, Jareth. You helped to give me my life. My time in your realm forever changed me. It helped to shape me. After that night, I treasured Toby. I supported my father, and made friends with my step-mother. I never took anything for granted after that, and I lived my life to the fullest. You taught me that. I called you here tonight to thank you. From the bottom of my heart thank you, for my life."

She watched as he inhaled deeply, trying to regain his composure. He held her hand to his cheek. She felt the magic simmering beneath his skin.

"Tell me about it. Your life. I've missed everything."

Smiling she took her hand from his grasp and gestured to the nightstand by her bed. Where several framed photos and cards stood in faithful vigil.

"That's my family. That one is my father and I at my college graduation. And then there's Toby and I at his high school graduation. That's me with the first award I won for a children's book I wrote."

"What was it called?"

"The adventures of Sir Didymus. And his faithful steed Ambrosious, of course."

"Naturally." She smiled at her. _Oh wow he could level a city with that smile_.

"And then this is all of us at Toby's wedding. The rest are of my various nieces and nephews on trips and such."

His brows suddenly knitted together. "No children of your own?"

She shook her head. "I was married for a few years, but we never could conceive. After the true odds were discovered he…well having children was very important to him. After that I devoted my life to my work and being the most awesome aunt that ever lived."

Jareth bristled, she could have sworn she saw electricity arcing through his hair.

"Where can I find this man?" he asked with a deadly tone in his voice.

She patted his leg chastising, "Now none of that. I've made peace with it and he's probably passed on ahead of me. After all I am 94."

He chuckled sheepishly, raising a teasing eyebrow "Oh well, then you're still a sprig of a…wait what?" His face dropped.

She gave him a sober expression.

"You called me here tonight. To make peace. Because you're…" he couldn't say it. But she understood and nodded slowly. She lay back, she was so tired now.

He shot to his feet. "NO! I won't allow it. Sarah, I forbid you to pass!" Power crackled all around him and the light in the room went out as it blew out several light bulbs. The faint moonlight through the window now the only illumination, the only witness.

Sarah spoke softly, it was getting harder to breath. "And just what, Goblin King, do you think you can do about it? My death doesn't belong to you."

He started to pace frantically like a caged animal. Running his hands through his hair and running through his lack of options under his breath.

 _He has so much energy, did I ever move like that? Does it mean so much to him that I live? Maybe I should humor him, my last gift to give._

Her breath was getting shallow now, and the heart monitor sounded weary. Her eyes drifted shut. It was almost time now.

Jareth was on fire with revelation and desperation.

"I've got it! Sarah! Sarah you can ask me for sanctuary. As champion of the Labyrinth you have the right to make the request as an honorary citizen of my kingdom. Just say the words!"

He looked at her. Her eyes shut in calm repose, the heart monitor audibly slowing down.

"No. Nononononono, Sarah! Stay with me Sarah!" he shouted at her gripping her lightly by the shoulders and shaking her a bit. Her eyes opened a little. For the first time, the Goblin King wept and begged.

"Please, Sarah. I can't endure a universe without you. Please say the words, please come with me. Please stay. Stay with me."

He looked into those eyes which he adored and saw strange mixture of amusement and resignation.

"Please."

He barely heard the words that came with her last breath.

"Goblin King…take me away."

"Close enough." He said, wrapping her in his arms as the heart monitor sang it's swan song in one long beep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sarah awoke she considered harps. They were often in portrayals of heaven. But why? Harps were certainly a very specific instrument, beautiful certainly but hard to lug around. Maybe it started out as a lyre. That would be more historically accurate. But still, instrumental litter? It really was a silly idea, but as she looked around the first thing she noticed was the conspicuous lack of harps. You just get used to an idea you know?

She was in a large room. Well maybe 'bower' would have been a more appropriate term. Heavy stones housed a counterpoint of finely woodworked items. An ornate vanity, a large soft bed, and a massive set of floral stain glass doors leading to what she presumed was some sort of patio or balcony. Outside the sun was shining brightly lending an ethereal rainbow effect to the entire room. The bedclothes were the whitest white and very obviously some kind of down. She stroked the soft, soothing fabric over with her tentative fingers. It took her a moment to realize they were still the hands of an old woman, nearly translucent and aching with arthritis.

 _What? How can this be? Why would I still be old here?_

Her heart broke. How can she spend eternity like this? Being old was always exhausting, wasn't this her time to rest? She tried to sit up and groaned as her body protested.

In response she heard a clatter from behind her and the hurried shuffle of shoes. Looking to her left just in time to see Jareth running. No scampering, into the room and skidding rather gracelessly to a stop at the side of her bed. In one of his hands he held a silver handled hair brush, and his face held an eager expression. She raised a critical eyebrow at him.

 _Young people are never careful enough_

As if sensing her matronly disapproval, he drew his back up and straightened his dark blue brocade vest. His face drawing into what she supposed was meant to be a haughty countenance.

"Uh uh, you don't get to play the fearsome king ever again."

He visibly deflated, but smiled warmly.

"Ahem, I see you're awake. That's most excellent."

Her eyes pointedly looked towards the hairbrush he had tried to hide behind his back.

"Oh this? I…well. I was preparing your en suite. Nothing but the best for a champion of mine. I didn't trust anyone else to do it."

She held out her hand expectantly and he obediently handed her the brush. She used it to point to the chair over by the vanity. "Help me."

He blinked for a second, and then bent down over the bed. She had expected him to give her a hand. Giving out a shocked cry when he instead elected to just lift her straight out bed and carry her over to set her gently down into the chair. As easy for him as if she was an empty cardboard box.

"Thank you very much." He nodded once at her while gently pushing her chair closer to the vanity.

Considering the mirror, she saw herself. She had been dressed in a lovely periwinkle muslin sleeping gown. With white lace on the cuffs, hem, and neckline it was conservative while still being feminine. He really did have impeccable taste. But my, her hair was a fright. She began working on one tangle while looking at his reflection.

"Alright, I am going to ask you what has happened and you are going to tell me everything honestly."

"Sarah, I don't think that's…"

She pinned him with what she like to call her 'uber aunt' eyes. They were very effective at disciplining children who wouldn't listen to their parents. She was pleased to see they still worked, he caved under them instantly.

"You aren't dead."

"That's clear. How did I survive? I'm quite sure that I died. I felt it."

He took a deep breath.

 _He's bracing himself, oh dear._

"Well, you aren't strictly speaking…alive either. I was able to grant you sanctuary, but it happened at the exact moment that your spirit left your body. Somehow that process mingled with my own power to prevent you passing and bring you here. You do exist here, but it's…really difficult to explain."

He knelt beside her to look at her properly.

"Do you remember when you were here last? How things appeared from nowhere?"

She nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this.

"That's the power of the Labyrinth, it's a very creation based entity."

"The Labyrinth is alive?"

"Yes, it is. It's not dissimilar to your Great Barrier Reef. It's very old. It grows and changes, acting as a sort of natural filter for magic. It gives human dreams substance and in turn we subsist off that substance. It stabilizes our environment and helps to give birth to life here. Providing a home for many other creatures, mostly varied species of Goblin. People come from all over to view it and pay their respects. Such is the nature of my Kingdom."

"So, you're some kind of a zookeeper?" Sarah asked incredulously.

He cringed at the comparison. "More like a caretaker. The point is, when your spirit passed through the veil with me, the magic of this place gave you physical form. But it is different from anything I have ever seen. Your own soul dictates how you exist. I believe that is why you are still…aged. You have been accustomed to that state of being for so long its acting as a kind of spiritual default."

She took in her reflection again. Her fingers coming up to touch the face of the withered woman who stared back at her. "Will I always be this way?"

"That depends on you. I believe you have the power to change it. But I cannot advise you on how to wield it."

Sarah put down the brush with an aggressive thud.

"I'd like to be alone now please."

He looked hurt, pain flashing across his features before sliding once again into a mask of indifference. He stood up briskly and walked away from her. Briefly pausing to point at a cord hanging from the ceiling by the head of her bed.

"That will call the staff. They are under strict orders to provide you with anything you need." With several long strides he walked towards a big oak door on the far side of the room. Pausing with his hand on the door handle he said in a tight voice,

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but I am immensely relieved all the same."

He opened the door and slammed it shut. Leaving her to consider her strange fate.


	3. Chapter 3

The Goblin King was angry. It was the only way he wouldn't be heartbroken. She sounded positively miserable that he had saved her. It was extremely frustrating. After all this time to finally have her back here and her spirit was seemingly cut in half. Entering his private study, he slammed the door and shouted.

"AIDEN!"

With a small pop a smallish man appeared out of thin air. He was around 5 feet tall with a very wiry build and sharply featured face. He had a riotous head of flaming red hair specked with gold flakes. His skin was a black as onyx. He wore a crisp white tunic with oxblood breeches. His pointy shoes were complete with a set of silver bells. All in all, he was a fine male specimen of fire pixie. With a flourishing blow and a slightly sarcastic lilt in his voice he came correct.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty? How might I be of service on this most fine day?" He spoke through a smile of pearly white and slightly pointy teeth. That is until he properly took in the disposition of his king. He had been the king's aid and advisor for many years and had never quite seen a dark cloud over him quite like this. His smile wilting, he asked a very dangerous question.

"How is she?"

Jareth's eyes snapped up, "You know?"

"Of course, Sire. The labyrinth made it clear to all of us locals when the Champion returned. It caused quite a stir. Everybody knows."

Sighing heavily, the king took a seat at his desk. Growling slightly through steepled fingers he mused harshly, "I suppose it was unrealistic to think I could contain this. Soon the High Court will know. And they will have many questions, none with easy answers. As for _your_ question, she is doing very poorly. When I found her, she was…quite elderly. A state of being that persists and it gives her much pain and distress."

Aiden cocked his head to an inquisitive angle, "I would not have thought that it had been so long. How long do you suppose she will live?"

Jareth took a deep breath and relayed the strange course of events. All the time watching as Aiden's face twisted into a caricature of confusion.

"Such a thing is unprecedented, Sire! I can only guess at the effects this upset will have. One thing is clear, however. She cannot continue in this current state. If what you say is true and despair grips her...Your Majesty, it may consume her. And in her case, that could destroy her. If you wish her to live, my advice to you is to see to her every comfort. Give her something to live for, Sire."

A light crossed the kings face, the first echoes of an idea forming. Slowly he stood, "You're right of course." he hurriedly began to put himself together. shrugging into a fitted black silk jacket and adding diamond links to his cuffs. His voice taking on a regal edge.

"Inform the staff. Assign Brenna to be her lady in waiting, she can have any additional entourage she requires. I want seamstresses working around the clock to provide her with an absolutely perfect and complete wardrobe. Make sure to include some Above style trousers and comfortable footwear."

Aiden was already scribbling furiously on a pad of paper. "Do you have any instructions for the Royal Guard, Sire?"

"Yes, please have Grimmholt assemble his ranks for immediate inspection. Additionally, I want the Elven Archers brought out of exercises for the battlements. And the Ogre Berserkers posted at every entrance to the Labyrinth. I want the patrol schedule doubled and scouts sent out to the boarders of the outer forests. We can't know who will try to take advantage of these unusual circumstances and I don't want to take any chances."

"Immediately, Your Majesty." Aiden was grinning from one pointy ear to the other. In moments like this, he was reminded why he would follow Jareth to whatever end. He was a very thoughtful and proactive king. It was not always so with Fae sovereigns. "The general populace sir?"

Thinking it over for a moment Jareth arrived at a decision.

"I shall see to that myself. They are my subjects and this is a matter of foremost importance. It is my duty to inform them of any possible calamities."

"Very well, Your Majesty. Any additional message for the staff?

Jareth put a companionable hand on Aiden's shoulder, his eyes holding a slightly manic gleam.

"She is a noble of this kingdom who has just arrived. Let's snap to it as if she were the High Queen herself. "

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. The flagstones heralded the Goblin King's approach. The perfect sound of an inescapable disposition. You could always tell the mood of the Goblin King by the metronome of his gate. Normally, that sound would be enough to send the Goblins and a few of the smarter chickens scurrying to the shadows in a cacophony of gleeful fright. But today was different. When the Goblin King finally reached the Lower Throne Room he was met with an unsettling stillness and a roomful of expectant eyes.

One tiny goblin with a sugar bowl on her head and wooden spoon scepter stepped forward out of the crowd. Crooking her finger at him, she beckoned him down to her eye level.

He knelt slowly, "What can I do for your Arabella?"

The little goblin swelled up with pride and straightened her back, she had been chosen by the others as the bravest to address His Majesty.

"We knows the Lady is back, Kingy. The Maze tolds us. Is Lady ok?"

Looking around at all the faces he saw the telltale signs of worry among his citizens. Several of them were holding hands, and almost all of them had removed their head ware. It was clear they had a great deal of love and respect for their Champion.

"Lady Sarah is going to be just fine. But she is very tired, and very sad."

Arabella's lip started to quiver, "Lady not want to be here with us?"

"That's not it at all. It's just a shock, and she didn't arrive in a…comfortable way."

He watched as the little goblin nodded sagely and then ran back to the large group. All of them chattering quickly in hushed whispers. Running back to him, Jareth raised an apprising eyebrow seeing her big brown eyes were steeled and her shoulders square. He was impressed.

"What can we's do, Kingy?"

Jareth, following her example, drew himself up to his full height and addressed the crowd in a booming authoritative voice.

"What we _aren't_ going to do is wallow! Scurry and Alastair, you two are going to the Above to collect her things. The pictures are especially important. Do NOT break them. Captain Franken, you take a small squad of your most mobile troops to go summon Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus _directly_ to Sarah. Any detours and you will all be bogged for the next month! Tickle, you round up the chickens. Oven, you are going down to the kitchens. Tell them to start preparing a welcome feast for this evening. Everyone else is to help the housekeeping staff in any way they ask. I want this castle _spotless_ for tonight. After you are finished. All of you and I mean ALL of you will bathe. Arabella…"

"Yes Kingy, Sir!"

Softening his tone, he continued. "You may go and offer a proper goblin greeting to Lady Sarah. Please stay with her and do as she asks until Hoggle and the others get there. I will be sending Brenna to wait on her, so just keep her company."

Eyes shining, Arabella nodded vigorously.

"You have your assignments, now MOVE!"

The Goblins all scurried happily, and for once effectively to do his bidding.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKG

After what seemed like an eternity of meeting with the community leaders of the Goblin City and the ambassadors from the other townships under his rule Jareth finally returned to his study. Bringing them up to speed had been a necessary evil to prevent the churning of the unstoppable rumor mill. At least if they were going to talk, it would be the truth. And the truth would protect Sarah. All of them had taken up the cause of her safety without hesitation. Having heard about her actions from Hoggle the dwarves, a very passionate and loyal race, had even pledged their lives. He had been completely floored by the zeal Sarah already commanded in others. She truly was their Champion. Laughing, he wryly hoped to himself that she wouldn't overthrow him.

Pouring a glass of wine, he took it over to the balcony.

Beneath him the Labyrinth spread out into the distance. Washed in the glow of the evening sun, the faintly purple magic of pure creation flowing uninhibited. He could almost feel the contentment of the creature. As if a lost piece of it had finally come home. He wished he could share in the energetic sense of bliss that had seemed to take over all the creatures under his care. But he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something terrible was just on the horizon. Before this was settled there would undoubtedly be trials. In that moment, he would have moved the very stars to stop what was coming.

He wasn't the High King, or the wisest sage. But he was still accustomed to being in complete control of his circumstances. He had never met a challenge he could not name let alone face. The nature of Sarah's transformation baffled him. Looking at her it seemed as if a shimmering bubble of magic was hovering over her like a second skin. The many colors of it seemed to shift and change, yet at the same time it seemed completely solid. Keeping her together. But what was keeping the bubble from popping? Without knowing just how easily it could destabilize he was at the complete mercy of totally unseen forces. And that was unacceptable.

And then there was Sarah. Whenever his thoughts drifted to her his heartache seemed as if it would only ever be relieved by a knife to the chest. Just that morning they had been enemies. An eternity of cat an mouse before them. What lovely games he'd had planned. A course of action to win her for every foreseeable circumstance had played out in his thoughts a hundred times. Married? He would have shown her just how unsatisfied she really was. Destitute? He would have saved her, for a price. Pining for him? He would have dragged out their reunion for an agonizingly long time until she submitted to him fully. But now, she was his sacred charge. A fragile and wounded woman who needed his care. But dignified. Still strong and smart, with an authority that made him snap to attention like no one had in centuries. No longer his toy or playmate. She had grown up. Perhaps even, grown beyond him. He had never prepared for this. How do you win a prize for which there is no contest? How does one play for keeps, without a game? He struggled to wrap his head around it, the whole thing felt so very...human.

But there wasn't time to stand here consumed with his thoughts in the encroaching darkness. He had a party to attend.

Drinking his wine down in one long gulp he walked back toward his desk. If he moved fast, with a few choice letters he might just be able to get ahead of the storm.

But he was stopped short by the sight of a golden envelope on his desk bearing the seal of the High Court.

A summons.

"Well. That didn't take long."


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't know for how long she sat in that silence staring at herself with her hair half brushed. It could have been hours, or merely minutes. But every second was spent in a contemptuous staring contest with her abhorrent reflection. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. This wasn't right. A shadow, a monster, that's what she was. A worthless crone. Even as she stared it seemed her eyes became more sunken and dark. An angry buzz growing louder in her mind, like a thousand voices asking, "whywhywhywhywhyWHY?"

Her destructive reverie was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. Turning to investigate she saw a beautiful young-looking woman coming out of a hidden door in the wall beside the fireplace.

 _Servant's entrance, of course._

The woman was rather short and very strange looking, she had long willowing limbs in porcelain pale. Long, flowing blue hair framed a very refined and reserved countenance. Her dress was a very lovely shade of aquamarine in a very practical cut. And she was covered in jewelry made of various kinds of sea shells. A pair of slightly unsettling night-black eyes rose and fell with a courteously sweeping curtsy. A calm and measured voice rose from pale green lips.

"My lady Sarah, please forgive the intrusion. My name is Brenna, I am a handmaid of the estate. His Majesty has instructed that I attend to you for the duration of your stay here. Any time night or day for any of your needs, I am completely at your disposal."

Sarah started to feel self-conscious in the presence of someone so put together when she must be even more haggard then before. it was hard to resist the urge to compulsively straighten her clothes.

"May I approach?" Sarah noticed she was still in her prostrate position.

 _Fake it til you make it_ she thought to herself. She did her best to straighten her crooked back and tried to imitate the girl's surefooted way of speaking.

"Brenna, it's lovely to meet you. Of course, you certainly may."

She watched then as Brenna drew herself up smoothly and glided effortlessly over to the vanity. Hell, Sarah might not have guessed she'd even had feet had she not seen them herself. The petite things were housed in thick, soft, lightly beaded slippers that effectively hid the sound of her steps. Maybe that was on purpose, to keep the servants from being noticed while they milled around the castle. She stood at attention to Sarah's right, having not made a single sound. Her eyes looking meekly to the floor.

"Do I please you, my Lady?"

 _Well, that simply won't do_. _Time to play grandma._

"Brenna, child. Look at me."

Brenna's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly before she slowly rose her eyes to Sarah's face. A surprised expression escaped her as Sarah took her hands in her own and gaver them a reassuring squeeze.

"You're a very nice and polite young woman. I know there is probably a certain way things are done here. However, when it's just the two of us I'd like us to be more friendly and familiar. That's the way people…Above ground relate to each other. I'm just a little too old to get used to all the 'my lady' and the bowing. I'd like for us to keep it more relaxed. It would just make me feel more comfortable. Do you think you could do that for me?"

Sensing some hesitation, she continued.

"His Majesty won't here it from me, sweetheart. It will be a secret between friends."

Slowly, a warm expression broke through the thin veneer of professionalism as Brenna truly smiled.

"Of course, my…Sarah."

Sarah nodded once in approval. "Much better. Now do you think you can help me into the bathroom? I'd like to get clean before anything else surprising happens."

More thoughtfully than Jareth had, Brenna held out her arm for Sarah to take. Helping her to stand and shuffle along the cobblestones at her own pace.

When they finally reached the en suite, Sarah was already exhausted and she almost groaned when she saw it. White marble was everywhere. A huge counter piled high with several bottles of various lotions and soaps was pressed against the length of one wall. That silly boy, did he give her every kind of soap known to man? A delicate and expensive looking water basin and mirror twinkled with gold and silver at the back of the room. A deep standing bathtub rested in the middle of the huge space…not a single handrail in sight.

Good lord, she was going to die all over again in here.

"Oh, dear me."

Brenna looked at her, concerned. "Is there something wrong, Sarah?"

"I don't quite know how to say this, child. I am not ungrateful to His Majesty. This is a bathroom for a queen. But this room, truly lovely as it is, was not designed for someone like me. Someone with my…needs."

Brenna looked around the room and took it in from Sarah's perspective, comprehension and slight embarrassment coloring her features.

"Oh, dear me is right. This simply won't do. I'll see to it immediately." Sarah almost saw the old-fashioned light build appear over her head as she seemed to have an idea. "If I may suggest an alternative for just this once?"

A wary nod from the suddenly nervous old woman.

"Am I right in thinking that even with the suitable changes, you will need assistance to bathe?"

Wryly, Sarah nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I used to have a caregiver for these sorts of things. Bathing, dressing, using the toilet. I know it probably all seems quite unmentionable to you. Would you be ok taking up those duties in addition to your usual ones?" Her voice had grown a little small, this was always so humiliating.

Without hesitation Brenna exclaimed, "Of course! You are our champion, it is our blessing and our honor to serve you. I was thinking, if I brought in a comfortable chair I could give you a sponge bath. It is how we water pixies prefer to bath when we are away from our home. If we get into something like a tub the temptation to never get out is rather great, so we take sponge baths. Far more practical for those of us who prefer to be punctual."

Sarah smiled at the adorable turn of phrase. "Well, that sounds fine to me for the meantime. Thank you for being so accommodating. I'll wait here while you get the chair." Unhooking herself from Brenna she braced herself on the wall.

Shortly, Brenna had returned with a wide seated wooden chair and they began the process of bathing as a team sport.

Brenna was very gentle and respectful, taking cues from Sarah seamlessly. Very soon Sarah was more at ease then she had felt in ages. As lather was being worked into her hair in what amounted to an amazing head massage she could have sworn she felt all the stress and grief of the past few months be washed away down the silver drain.

Waiting had always hard on her, but waiting to die was almost impossible. Watching the doctors give up, watching her family grow desperate, planning her own funeral, saying all those many goodbyes. Dying didn't just happen in one day for her. It was a long and agonizing process. While she had been thoroughly prepared for it, it certainly wasn't easy.

And now after all of that, here she was. Worlds away from home in Jareth's castle being bathed by creature of mortal fantasy like it was merely a Tuesday. Did they even have weekdays here? She had a million questions, just as well because it seemed she would have forever to ask them. the prospect sounded mountainous.

 _At some point, I am going to have to make choices again. And right now, I choose to enjoy this. I'll deal with the rest later._

After she had been rinsed, dried in fluffy towels, and wrapped in a warm dressing gown Brenna once again sat her down by the vanity to begin brushing her hair properly this time.

Sarah froze when she looked in the mirror this time. Her hair…what had happened to her hair?

The thin wisps of cobweblike strands now fell past her shoulders in thick, shiny white locks. Running her hand through it she felt it's full bodied and strong texture. She smiled widely for the first time since her arrival.

"You are a miracle worker! Whatever is in that shampoo?"

Brenna seemed slightly aghast too, but she breezed over it well.

"Nothing special, maybe you just needed to be clean again. The stress of crossing over, a new place, fresh faces and everything. I'm sure anyone's hair would be a bit lank after something like that."

 _Well, that makes a simple kind of sense_. _Wait a minute…_

She didn't hear her new friend chattering on about underground beauty routines. Her attention was totally fixed on running her tongue over her teeth. ALL her teeth.

 _I haven't been wearing my dentures this whole time, how did I not notice?_

Deciding to keep this revelation to herself for the time being, she pretending to be paying attention with the occasional "huh" and "oh really" as her hair was braided into a long loose plait to dry. All the while she was inwardly counting gleefully to 32 and back again. She resolved to somehow get her hands on a big juicy cheeseburger even if she had to build the first one ever in the underground.

Both women started when a loud clatter and an "OWIE!" sounded from the servant's entrance. Sarah looked to see the odd sight of a sugar bowl rolling to her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them, keep em coming!**

 **To GuiltyInnocent: I haven't actually decided which direction to go with that yet. I usually don't know what will happen until it's on the page. I will certainly consider what you said though.**

 **I own nothing created by Jim Henson. Please enjoy!**

At first, Sarah didn't know what to make of the strange muddy colored something that had tumbled through the servant's entrance. Only after it had sprung up and righted itself did she really begin to take in the petite goblin before her.

It was a concerted effort not coo over the creature. She was quite tiny, standing at just over two feet. Her skin was a variety of earthy tones and her hair was a mass of brick red frizz. Her eyes were dark and clear, but with the red pupils of her species. She was dressed in an aboveground style t-shirt that had a strip of leather around the waist giving the whole thing a very frock like appearance. In one hand she held a very well loved wooden spoon that was currently being shook in a chastising manner towards the run-away sugar bowl.

"No, come backs bowlsy!" wailed the pitiful thing as she began to chase the porcelain escapee around the room. Before it could get safely away under a chair the heroic goblin leapt on it like a grenade. Standing she triumphantly pressed the bowl onto her head. Straightening it for style with a "Humph, serves you rights." Puffing out her chest proudly she looked around the room seemingly having forgotten why she came here. And then her eyes settled. On Sarah, who was gawking.

And on Brenna, who was glaring. The goblins ears sheepishly flattened. Clasping her hands behind her back and shuffling her feet nervously. "I, um..."

The water sprite slowly approached the intruder and demanded icily in a condescending voice. " _Goblins_ are not permitted in the upper floors. Explain yourself this instant."

The goblin's eyes slid from the intimidating form of the watery handmaiden to peek around and rest on Sarah. A kind of soft adoration rose over her features like a sunrise. And an unexpected sense of love rippled from her. A strange primal connection clicked into place as a sudden kind of maternity gripped Sarah.

Bashfully, teetering on a wobbly curtsy the goblin introduced herself. "Hello Lady, mine name's Arabella. Kingy sents me here to be friends and gives…" she chewed on the last few words to get them perfect. "…a proper goblin welcome." She grinned with pride at her recitation revealing rows of pointy yellow teeth.

Brenna inserted herself between them, "That's absurd. I don't know why you thought this little trick would be amusing but I am not having it. Leave at once and return to the Hoard, miserable little cretin."

Sarah rose up abruptly from the chair. Ignoring the painful protest from all over her body. "Brenna!" Her tone came off with an authoritative harshness that bit at the name like a pack of dogs. Both sprite and goblin were utterly still and silent.

"Whether by prank or invitation she is here. I do not tolerate bullying of any kind. If you are concerned, you are _dismissed_ to go and confirm with Jareth. Take the longest route. While you do so, you may reflect on the fact that this is my room. And only I decide who welcome and who is not."

After a moment, Brenna curtsied and silently swept out of the room. But Sarah didn't miss the angrily ticking muscle in her clenched jaw.

Gracelessly plunking back down in her chair, Sarah suddenly felt very tired.

"Are you okays, Lady?"

Looking up she saw Arabella was looking at her with frantic concern. "I can go gets some ale for yous! Or bandages!"

"I'm fine sweetheart, just a bit tired. Now, you said something about a proper goblin welcome?"

In what was almost a chirp, Arabella replied excitedly, "Yes, Lady!"

A beat. Two beats.

"And? What exactly does that entail?"

Very seriously Arabella started shaking her head. "Oh noo, Lady. Goblins don't have tails. I mean we haves tales but no tails."

Sarah giggled, but was truly helpless as it morphed into a deep belly laugh that shook her whole body. Soon they were both laughing. Until Sarah was crying, and the little goblin was rolling around and banging her spoon on the floor. Goodness how long had it been since she had laughed? The deep desperate breaths between bouts felt like she was coming up for air after a very long time.

"No! Ahahaha, what I mean is…*snicker*… how do you give a proper goblin welcome?"

Jumping valiantly to her feet with a grin Arabella took a deep breath to answer, but it slid right out of her as a slightly bewildered expression killed her laughing. She chewed on her thumbnail as if concentrating very hard.

"I don't knows, Lady. I've never gived nor see one befores. "Her big eyes started to well up with desperate tears. "Is very important thoughs! Kingy said! I'm sorrys!" She pulled the shirt over her face to hide her embarrassed tears.

"Arabella sweetheart, it's alright." She lightly pulled the distressed girl closer to her by the arm. Running a hand over the tiny shuddering shoulders, she tried to comfort her.

"You know, it's quite possible that no one has ever given a proper goblin welcome before. I mean you all are so busy taking care of the Labyrinth, right? And it's so big I doubt anyone had every had the time before."

Looking up at her, Arabella sniffed. "You thinks so? Maze is really big."

"I think it's totally possible. Which means that this would be the first ever proper goblin welcome. It's a very important job. And the king asked you to do it out of everyone because you are very special. It must be a thing that only you can do. So, what do you think?"

Arabella seemed to consider for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she dried her eyes on the shirt and straightened it.

"So, what I thinks should be goblin welcome?"

"That's right. Just whatever comes naturally to you."

Arabella nodded. And then chewed on her thumb again, thinking carefully.

Abruptly, she launched herself at Sarah's legs in a big strong hug. Her eyes squeezed shut as she nuzzled and said in a small voice, slightly muffled by the dressing gown.

"Welcome, Lady. We are very happy."

Sarah was taken aback for a moment, now on the verge of tears herself. It was so sweet, so genuine. The warmth and emotion were so raw and real. She couldn't help herself as she reached down to pick up Arabella and hug her tight to her chest. The little arms going around her neck as she squeezed the girl tightly and started to rock back and forth. Arabelle smelled of fresh rain on grass.

"I am very happy too. That was perfect."

They stayed like that for a moment longer before they heard a knock on the door.

"Well look at that, I'd almost forgotten there was an actual door in this room."

Arabella giggled into her shoulder and gently climbed down.

"Come in!"

A grin broke across her face when she saw Sir Didymus saunter into the room with Ludo lumbering close behind him.

"My dearest Lady thou art home at last!"

"Sawah back!" they both started to scamper excitedly towards her before sir Didymus slid to a halt.

"Wait a minute! Oh, dear lady has no one been in to dress you? You must be freezing!" Even as he blushed and covered his eyes he continued his tirade. "Those scoundrels have left our dear Sarah here half naked to catch her death. Why, I've have a mind to report this to the king! Or maybe I should exact my vengeance in single combat! This is unacceptable! I shall hunt them down right now!" And before she could explain he was running out the door with his eyes still covered bumping into corners all the way. So, she shouted after him "Some lunch for all of us too if you please good sir!"

Ludo looked after his brother with furrowed brows and shook his head, clearly away that there was no containing the chivalrous fox. He instead took the comforter from her bed and wrapped her in it, chair goblin and all like a big burrito. "Sawah warm now?"

"Yes, much better old friend." She reached out a hand to rub his coarse fur. He smiled at her, and leaned into her touch with a low contented grumble. "It's so wonderful to see you. Where is Hoggle?" A great sadness grew on Ludo's face. "Friend Hoggle gone. Winter hard." A terrible understanding lit in Sarah's eyes. And she silently cried mourning tears, holding Ludo's hand tightly.

Arabella whispered in awe from her lap, "You _know_ Sir Didymus?!"

A brief time later, there was yet another knock at her door and Sarah wondered if her room was going to be some sort of new and exciting tourist attraction.

The doors burst open to reveal what could only be described as an entourage. Sir Didymus lead them like a captain on campaign. Brenna came in behind him with a chastised expression and large tray of food, several people in her wake. They strolled in carrying boxes of every size in bright colors with ribbon bows. Fanning out like a swat team they started packing them away in dressers and closets. One stepped out from the rest, he looked almost human except for the lightly pointed ears and dusting of glitter over his hair.

"My Lady Sarah." He flourished a deep bow. "My name is Sorin. I am the Royal seamstress. I came today bearing the first installment of the new wardrobe his Majesty had commissioned."

As he rose his eyes sharpened on goblin, ogre, and fox making themselves at home at her dining table with her. Without hesitation Sarah spoke as she doled out tasty tidbits, "It's nice to meet you. How kind of you all to make me feel so comfortable. These are my friends. They and anyone they invite are welcome in my rooms from now on. I will brook no dispute."

"As you wish, my lady. His majesty has requested that you join him for dinner tonight. I think you will enjoy what we have selected for the occasion…"

"What is the time?"

He halted briefly at her interruption. "The time, my lady?"

"Yes, what o'clock is it? I don't seem to have a timepiece in here."

He looked around hesitantly at his comrades who looked thoroughly confused.

"What is a timepiece, my lady?"

"You know, a clock? It's circular and it has two hands that point to numbers, so you know what time of day it is."

Sorin nodded in unfamiliar recognition. "I have only ever seen His Majesty use such a device."

Sarah's eyebrows hit the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

Sense. An unexpected thing that Sarah found she still took for granted. Good, clear, common, human sense. Of course, there are ways to measure time. Of course, you would depend on these ways to navigate the rhythms of your life. She couldn't even imagine organizing her day or coordinating with others without such methods. But here she was talking haggardly in circles with Sorin who was very polite, but clearly wondering of she was touched in the head.

 _I'm a Labyrinth endorsed ghost living in fairy land and somehow, I still managed to make myself look like a crazy old lady_

She dismissed the staff that wasn't required to be there for her preparations. But only because she had noticed them slowly inching towards the door or backing up from her mortal ravings about time.

As she sat dutifully at the mirror to have her hair and makeup done she turned to her friends.

"Tell me everything."

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK

The Goblin King was blissfully unaware of the singlemindedness Sarah was currently aiming at him like a laser.

He was too busy micromanaging.

That rose in the massive centerpiece is crooked. The canapes weren't quite golden brown enough. The wine was corked, well maybe not but better open a new one anyway. No, the flautist is all wrong go grab an obo player. A million thoughts in his head all whirling together to form a master intention. Everything must be perfect.

Then his ears picked up the telltale signs of footsteps approaching the dining hall. But something was wrong. There were far too many. Looking towards the door his heart stuttered in his chest.

There was Sarah, dressed in a very flattering dark emerald gown that set off her eyes. But she was changed somehow. Her back was straight, her chin high. Snow white curls piled on top of her head winding around a silver circlet with the Labyrinth insignia on it. In one hand she clutched a jet-black cane with a huge opal on top, and it sounded authoritatively on the floor as she walked. The second she entered the room, it clearly belonged to her. Every inch the Goblin Queen he had once fantasied about. But this queen was not the soft devotedly doting wife of the king. This queen was a razors edge, a mother's touch, and a loving memory all in one formidable woman. One that was approaching him relentlessly.

The urge to run was fleeting, but present.

Looking behind her, he saw that she had been escorted by her friends. Along with a score of goblins and a dozen servants. They were all wide eyed and pressing against the threshold that they knew they weren't allowed to cross.

Briefly she turned to them and said, "Thank you for accompanying me. His Majesty and I have things to discuss, so please enjoy your evening. It was a pleasure to meet all of you." It was a quite voice, but it still carried the length of the room.

"You heard Lady! We gots to scat!" He then recognized Arabella herding the hoard away with her wooded spoon.

The doors shut with a resounding thud, and the resulting quiet was inescapable. The musicians had been stunned into silence.

She rounded her gaze on them.

"Out. Please."

They didn't even look to Jareth for permission. They just put down their instruments and fled.

Unconsciously, Jareth took a step back as she resolutely approached him and…

 _ **SMACK!**_

The sound of her strike echoed on the dance floor. Rubbing his cheek his eyes flashed up to hers in sudden anger. But hers were laced with unshed tears. Her voice was a sword through the soul.

"Hoggle is dead because of you."

Confusion rode on the back of his indigent fury.

"The dwarf is dead? That's hardly surprising. He was elderly himself during your run. You dare presume to place the blame for a natural death on me?!"

She began to circle him, "Do you not recall, _Your Majesty_? You don't remember exiling him to a shack outside the protection of the Labyrinth? Sir Didymus remembers. Along with a handful of others who took it upon themselves to see that he had _food_ and _water_? You don't remember the _blizzard_ from a few decades ago?!"

Jareth was speechless. His mind raced, trying indeed to remember what had happened so long ago. He had exiled Hoggle as punishment for his betrayal. Dominance is a very important assertion to the Fae. In his private jealousy he maybe had enjoyed it more than he should. But it was only meant to be temporary. He remembered thinking that he needed to send an order to release him…but had he gotten around to it?

He numbly went and plopped down into a chair, burying his face in hands.

Sarah stopped her prowling and looked at him with open abhorrence.

"You really did forget him, didn't you?"

He averted his eyes.

"…Yes, I did."

A screaming silence stretched between them.

Too quietly Sarah asked,

"This sanctuary, how long is it for?

"Standard Fae contracts use a baseline of a year and a day. You must remain in my charge until the time has elapsed or all protection is forfeit."

"Then hear this Goblin King…"

Her venomous tone made him look at her.

What he saw there truly frightened him.

The iridescence of the magic holding her together was whirling around her furiously. And her aura had taken on an unmistakable purple hue.

"As punishment for failing my friend, a subject of the Labyrinth. For a year and a day, I will share no meals with you. I will not break bread in friendship, and I will not pour wine in celebration. On Hoggle's grave, I swear it." The insignia on her head faintly glowed before she flew out of the room like a wraith of prophecy.

Jareth was left alone amidst the now hollow remnants of his attempt to please Sarah. Every garish and tacky luxury seemed to be silently admonishing him.

 _For failing my friend_

 _Failing me_

 _Failure_

 _Failure_

 _ **FAILURE**_

Summoning a barrage of crystals, he lay waste to every last scrap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovely people, I'm so sorry for the insanely long hiatus, I stumbled into the far LESS enjoyable Labyrinth of writer's block after life shook me up a bit. I appreciate your patience, and will try to be more industrious in the future.**

 **All reviews are welcome, I get no small amount of abject joy from them.**

 **I own nothing except my OCs.**

 **More is on the way. Please enjoy!**

The journey back to Sarah's chambers seemed twice as long as it had when she had walked it the first time. Her steps slowed from a sharp, quick gate to a meandering lumber. Her shoulders began to hunch under the stressful weight of losing her temper.

Now. sat in her chambers staring morosely at the roaring fireplace. By the time she had limped back to her rooms she was too exhausted even to eat. But even now with some foreign moon high in the sky, sleep would not come to her.

She hadn't been unfair. Maybe she'd even been benevolent. However, the faint aroma of guilt hovered around her anger like a widow's shroud. Mourning for the loss of something that had not yet come to be. The chill of it settled into her bones like a sickness, and no quantity of warm blankets and burning wood could ward it away.

Everything hurt. Her eyes were heavy, her joints groaned, and her frail muscles screamed. A ghost of a memory flickered to her mind. A marathon she had run many years ago in support of breast cancer research. After she threw herself over the finish line and her body began to relax again the feeling of tightness was much the same. That had been a much more enjoyable kind of pain. Now she was too old, and too tired to exert herself in such a way.

Cringing at the strain, she pried herself from her seated position with a modest wooden cane. Shuffling over to one of her narrow windows. It was much too cold to go out on the balcony. But from this vantage she could still see the breadth of the Labyrinth stretching towards the horizon.

Could it really be alive? It was so still. And the riotous gold hues of daytimes had been replaced with an army of shadows. There was something, a thrumming connection to it that she had never felt before. Occasionally, she would ever so faintly catch a small flash of purple out of the corner of her eye. Before long, a whisper of an impression slowing caressed the back of her mind.

 _Sleep now._

An excellent thought. Already she could feel her body relax. Flooded with a familiar warm resignation that seemed to lead her absentmindedly to her bed. Within moments of climbing under the thick down covers. She was asleep.

Somewhere deep in the Labyrinth, a statue began crumble away.

* * *

For the first time in her life, she rose with the sun. After bathing her, Brenna brought her a breakfast for one. Arabella hot on her heels trying to very carefully carry a silver tray with a large envelope on it. Their heated bickering wisely stopped at the door. Both put on huge smiles and chimed up at the same time.

"Breakfast for you my lady! Quail eggs, sausage, and honey cakes. The perfect start to a happy day. I nicked some fresh fruit juice as well." Brenna said with a conspiring wink.

 _She could be an excellent waitress._

"Morning Lady! Kingy sents you a letter. Must be verys importants, he useds the word 'bog' three times!"

 _Clearly a discussion on the appropriate time for threats is in order._

"Thank you, Brenna. It looks delicious. Would you please lay out the clothes I'll need today? And thank you very much, Arabella. You're a good girl for bringing it safely to me."

The young goblin puffed out her chest so much that Sarah thought she might pop.

"Remember to breathe, dear."

"Right!" Arabella exclaimed, right before she began taking dramatically deep and long breaths.

 _That ought to keep her focused for a few minutes._

Taking the knife from her silverware, Sarah deftly opened the envelope. Inside was a letter from Jareth, and a second envelop all in gold. Looking at it queerly she set it aside and read the Goblin King's missive while she ate.

 **My Dearest Champion,**

 **I ate alone in sorrow today. Never have my morning hours seemed so empty and alone. I made sure to finish quickly so that I might call on you post haste. But when I tried to reach you, the Labyrinth diverted me to another part of the castle. It seems to be enforcing your promise until we have both completed our meals. My only hope for salvation is to send a favorite emissary with these most humble scribbles.**

 **Sarah, please believe me. I am truly sorry for what happened to your friend. The guilt of my lapse has weighed on me heavily all through the night. I hope that someday both you and the Labyrinth can forgive me. Until then, I shall respect your wishes.**

 **The second message contained within this one is a summons from the High Court that I received last night. Since it concerns both of us, I thought you should read it for yourself. This is very serious. We have very little time to prepare. We depart this afternoon. I know you'll be brave, let me do the talking.**

 **I will see you soon.**

 **Your Most Chastised and Meager Slave,**

 **Jareth, The Goblin King and Master of the Labyrinth**

Sarah barely remembered to swallow as she unceremoniously tossed Jareth's letter aside and scrambled to open the second one. It was written in wildly impeccable iridescent script that she had to hold to the light to make out.

 **From the Court of his most Mighty and Excellent Majesty High King Oberon and his most Illustrious and Magnanimous High Queen Titania.**

 **You are summoned to appear before their Majesties at once to discuss the nature, possible threat, and fate of your new human citizen. Any attempts dismiss this order shall be condemned as an act of treason and all rights and privileges of your title stripped.**

 **You have 2 days to arrive. You will stay for one week and then depart.**

 **We look forward to your visit.**

 **Signed,**

An impossibly elaborate signature.

 _I assume that's the High King's Hand. How pretentious._

She took a deep breath for what was probably about to happen.

"Brenna! I believe some changes in plan are in order!"

* * *

The next few hours, or at least what felt like hours, were a blur of activity around the castle. Brenna, and a few other servants, were furiously packing boxes. Sorin was kneeling around the hem of one of her new court dresses with lightning in his fingers and pins in his teeth. Arabella had taken on the roll of expediter and was urging everyone to hurry by banging her spoon on various surfaces and shouting.

While abrasive, it was effective.

Currently she was trying to listen to a very spirited young man named Aiden rapidly explain the very detailed itinerary for their stay. Right away she like him. He was efficient, but humorous. Calm, but enthusiastic. Dynamic, but controlled. Sarah understood how he had earned his esteemed position.

He even used what he called 'Local Magic' to make her feel slightly weightless so she felt no pain while standing for her fittings. Apparently, all the creatures born within the Labyrinth had some small amount of magic. Usually it was good for every day household things and not much else. But to her feet, it was the most glorious thing in the whole Underground.

What really caught her attention though, was the dual in rapier wit that was being waged between Brenna and Aiden.

"Why Miss Brenna how lovely you look, I feel myself holding my breath for fear of drowning!"

"Thank you very much Sir Aiden, it's good to see your brains haven't burned away yet."

"I should think not! Especially with you here to diligently douse all the heat out of everything."

"Happy to oblige, wouldn't want your place here to be consumed along with your sincerity. You are far too useful, and I wouldn't want to clean up your ashes. Scorch marks are hell on the carpets."

When they weren't taking jabs at each other, Sarah noticed that they wouldn't stop stealing glances at each other. Never at the same time, always just missing eye contact. Aiden even lingered longer in their company than he had to. Making up new pieces of information to pass to Sarah that were either completely irrelevant trivia about the realm or plain common sense. Before leaving he respectfully bowed deeply to her but flashed a wicked grin at Brenna before jauntily stepping out of the room. Missing Brenna's gentle blush entirely.

 _I can't help myself._ In her most innocent voice she commented.

"He's a rather handsome young man, isn't he? I bet his parents are very proud." She tacked on a small smile for emphasis. Brenna scrambled over stuttering words trying to form a suitable vague response.

"He…is m-much ado-admired by everyone in the castle. Quite an…effective supervisor. If somewhat…volatile." Averting her eyes, she redoubled her efforts at polishing a pair of Sarah's shoes.

 _Ah, young love. If only they would just kiss and get it over with instead of banging heads._

At long last, the flight of the bees came to an abrupt halt. And Brenna was offering her arm for support as they left to meet Jareth.

His letter had been rife with contrition. But, could they be civil in each other's company now? This all started with her trying to make peace with him. But here she was going to war all over again. She felt a twinge of regret. This whole experience would have been much more fun if they were friends. But when she found out about his cruel indifference toward Hoggle, the fury she felt was unlike anything she had felt in a very long time. The kind of anger that takes hold of all your actions until it's satisfied with the new status quo. An agenda of pure vengeance. But now in the cold banked embers of her dead ire, she felt nothing but sad for the loss of two friends. However, this encounter couldn't be avoided any longer. An awkward sort of anticipation settled in her stomach.

She didn't recognize them as butterflies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They really do bring me a huge amount of joy whenever I get one. Keep me going some days. Keep em coming!**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter everyone! I've been juggling a few projects and struggling to keep inspiration for all of them But here it is!**

 **As usual, I own none of Jim Henson's content, only my own OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

Every shuffling step down the hall and stairs seemed like an eternity. Sarah never resented her body more than when she felt her weakness was annoying others. Intellectually, she knew she was being ridiculous. Everyone had been nothing but kind and considerate since she arrived here. Never once saying anything to suggest her infirmity was irritating. But she felt it must be, especially as they rounded the corner and saw Jareth waiting for her by the open castle door.

They saw each other at the same time. His face formed a small, sad smile. And she felt and answering one on her own lips. It felt as if they were both thinking, "This is going to be awful. I wish it didn't have to be this way." The weight of regret seemed to settle across her and she felt a twinge in her shoulders as they stopped lower, putting more of her weight onto Brenna.

The agonizing crawl towards Jareth only made her feel worse. Why did she have to be so spiteful? Why did he have to be so thoughtless and cruel? Why did she have to feel so tired and useless all the time? Suddenly exhausted she miss-stepped ever so slightly, but it was enough. She began to topple over. Brenna was trying and failing to keep her entire weight up by herself.

 _Oh god, an undead broken hip please no._

In the next instant she felt a pair of strong arms around her, lifting her to stand straight and out of danger. She gripped onto them for dear life before looking up into the face of the Goblin King who owned those arms. His face was a study in desperate concern.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" He murmured. His face was inches from hers, utterly heartbreaking in it's unreal beauty. She felt the slightly forgotten sensation of a blush creep across her cheeks.

 _Stop it, you foolish old woman. He wants none of you now and he's better for it._

The thought flickered across her mind like a flash of dark lightning. An answering pain in her knees caused them to start to give way again. Jareth quickly tossed a crystal behind her and lowered her slowly into the wooden wheel chair that had just miraculously appeared behind her.

She breathed heavily a few times, trying to catch her breath from the alarming experience.

Jareth was trying to catching his racing mind.

What was this? The last time he saw her she was so much stronger and seemingly a bit younger. But now he looked upon the old woman sitting in front of him and he couldn't begin to reconcile her with the goddess of vengeance who had cursed him. Had his actions caused this? He knew her emotions were somehow tied to her form. Clearly, the events of the last day had taxed her mind and spirit severely. His soul cracked a bit at this thought. It was all his fault. He deserved whatever punishment she dealt, but clearly punishing him was hurting her. He knelt down in front of her.

"I am truly sorry I have brought this sorrow into your heart. I deserve much harsher consequences. But, I beg you, please don't let go yet. I want you with me, I need you. Please stay with me."

 _Stay with me._

She remembered those words from that night in the hospital. Already it seemed ages ago though it was only, could it really have only been yesterday? The day before? She couldn't really place the time anymore. He had been so desperate to save her. In his way, he must care for her a great deal to put up with all this and still be begging her to remain with him.

 _He must care. He does._

The next deep breath seemed to be the one she needed. Her heart rate settled and the sudden aching slowly subsided. Although she still felt very tired. She leaned back, still looking into his pleading eyes, and nodded slowly.

A relieved grin spread across his features. He walked next to her the rest of the way to the carriage waiting for them outside. The wheelchair moving seemingly on its own power.

It was a small production to get her safely seated in the carriage across from Jareth, but soon enough they were on their way in a small caravan of guards, servants, and baggage.

Jareth cleared his throat. "We'll be taking the road through the Goblin City and out of the Labyrinth's domain. But once we are outside it we will be traveling by a Fairy Trod to Avalon. The capital city of the Underground. We should arrive in a few hours."

Sarah nodded in comprehension. When she said nothing, she noticed a slight disappointment on Jareth's features as he turned to look out the window.

 _We can't stay this way for a year._

"Is that where you're from?" she asked. Small talk, small talk could get people through even the worst of times. The word could be falling down around them but there would still be weather.

He turned back to her, his eyes holding surprise.

"Yes, it is. My family is from there. I also studied at the university there. It's largely due to the city's resources that I learned what I need to survive the Labyrinth and become the Goblin King."

"You had to run the Labyrinth?"

"Oh yes, like I said the Labyrinth is a living thing. It has very strict standards for who is allowed to care for and protect it. Although I admit, most of the time I feel like it is caring for and protecting me and my subjects. Candidates have to go through rigorous magical and historical study before being allowed to attempt the Labyrinth. It's a risky gambit. If you make it through alive you are still educated enough to earn a respectable position somewhere. But those that lose carry that loss in their reputation forever."

"Do people die!?" She asked in alarm.

He shrugged, "Not many. Really only those who don't respect it or it's citizens. Nothing is as it seems after all. All parts of the Labyrinth and those who dwell in it have duality. They can be perfectly harmless and charming one moment, and completely vicious and merciless the next. It's part of their symbiotic defense system. For example, there was one Fae who tried to slay the Wise Man you met in a fit of frustration with his useless advice."

"And…?"

"And the Wise Man happens to be a very powerful mage. The Fae didn't stand a chance in open combat with him."

Sarah shook her head in wonder. "I never would have thought…"

"Exactly."

Silence stretched for a long while before Sarah asked a very scary question.

"So, were does the taking of children fit into all this?"

Jareth took a deep breath, she was beginning to realize it was a tell of his whenever he was unsure how his words would be received.

"I only take that which is freely given. It's an old contract between the Labyrinth and Humanity. It's so old in fact, that not even I am really sure how they came to this arrangement. The Labyrinth is a large part of the reason humans experience dreams. It provides that service for a price. You remember when I said it was a creation based entity?"

Sarah flicked her eyebrows up in affirmation.

"Well, the creative potential in a human child is the greatest in all the universe. It feeds on that potential to sustain itself. It can survive without it but with it, the magic thrives. So it exchanges the dreams for unwanted children, offering a chance to win them back if indeed it was some kind of mistake. The children remain here and become it's denizens. Some become goblins, some turn into another manner of creature. But they all live within the Labyrinth, and the Labyrinth finds life within them. They do not suffer." He fidgeted with his gloves a little before continuing.

"The people who lose to the Labyrinth however, they suffer. If they accept the challenge, but concede, they are punished for disrespecting the child they sacrificed and the Labyrinth. To hold something so precious, and give it up twice. Not truly committing to rescuing them, it's seen as a grave offence. Most wind up milling around the Rubbish Burrows, clinging to worthless possessions and never remembering what truly matters. Not many have the strength to cast them all off, as you did."

Sarah stared at him, dumbfounded. It was a lot to take in. But what really disturbed her was, how none of it really disturbed her. By their alien morality all the Ts were crossed and all the Is were dotted. But she was human, she should be appalled by these cutthroat terms and conditions. She blinked a few times and turned to look at the passing landscape, trying to process it all.

"Why doesn't anyone have a clock?"

He was a bit taken aback by the question. And how distantly she asked it.

"Time is a pretty fluid thing here. There's no real way to measure it like there is Aboveground. I only use one because off all my dealing with humans. But usually we only have a vague understanding of how much time has passed."

"Thank you, for explaining." She said absentmindedly

"You're welcome. "he said, looking at her warily.

The carriage lurched to a halt. Sarah looked to Jareth assuming this was all part of their trip. But she soon found she was quite mistaken.

The hallmarks of predatory awareness start to playing across his body language. His hand went to a short sword on his hip and his eyes sharpened to look out the window without exposing his head.

"Stay here. Don't make a sound."

"What is it? What's happening?" she whispered.

"Drow."

He stepped proudly out of the carriage and closed the door behind him.

"What's the meaning of this!?" She heard him bellow. Quickly she rifled through her reticule and pulled out a small hand mirror. Very carefully she held it up to her window to see that was happening in the direction Jareth went.

8 dark elves with white hair and black armor. Gygax was right? She shook the thought out of her head and tried to focus on what they were saying, slightly muffled from the distance.

The lead Elf bowed in open mockery.

"Your _Majesty._ This is such a lovely surprise. Here me and my gents were wonderin if we were to be without your company at all today. Such a large and resplendent entourage you have. I'm sure you will have no trouble at all paying our toll. Just a wee inspection to relieve you and your troop of your excess cargo."

It seemed to be a highway robbery, but something about her phrasege hiccuped in Sarah's mind. They had known they were coming.

"You _dare_ threaten a Labyrinthian delegation?" Jareth hissed. Answering growls rolled from the throats of his honor guard. The visceral outrage of the sound echoed strangely in her own veins.

8 against 12 plus Jareth. What on earth were they thinking?

"Threaten?" The leader seemed appalled at the very idea. "Of course not. We merely wish to lighten your load. Of course, we shall defend ourselves if you resist. You've left the Labyrinth behind you, my Lord. The great beast can't protect you out here."

The whine of unsheathing metal. Now everyone's swords were out.

Then she saw them. Her own view of the back of the caravan granted her a clear eyeline on the movement in the bushes around them. They were being ambushed silently while Jareth was distracted by their front man.

8 plus 5, no 10. 17. 25 elves in all. This wasn't a robbery. This was going to be a slaughter.

They were going to kill everyone. They were going to kill Jareth. Panic started to rise in her chest. But soaring past it was a fiery wrath and the great sound of an all encompassing voice.

 **UNACCEPTABLE.**

 _Damn right_

Without another thought, she leapt from the carriage and hoisted herself onto the roof so she could see on all sides.

"STOP!" She shouted

All eyes turned to her.

Jareth's heart stuttered to a halt at the sound of Sarah's voice echoing behind him. No, what was she doing!? He whipped his head around to see her, but couldn't believe his eyes. Sarah, stood square on the top of the carriage with her skirts hiked up in her fists. Her grey streaked brown hair whipping around in a great wind. That same purple torrent of energy swirling around her body. The Labyrinth symbol on her brow glowing as if on fire.

Then he saw they were being flanked and got his wits together. He and his men began to engage the assault. The sounds of battle beginning to echo all around them.

The lead Drow didn't see the magical foretelling of her certain doom. Seeing only a middle aged human standing on top of a carriage in a rather reckless way. She drew back the string on her bow and aimed well.

"Who are you? Do tell me before you get an arrow caught in your throat."

Sarah leveled her eyes at the threat.

"I'm the fucking **Champion** you bitch."

The Drow only had a split second to regret all their life choices.

Sarah stomped her foot, sending out a great wave of purple energy in all directions. Sparing the Labyrinth's brood, but all the elves quickly doubled over, screaming in overwhelming pain.

The arrow loosed.

Sarah's vision went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry again for the long hiatus, life been kicking my creative mojo to the ground. But I'm on a quest this week to do a mass update!**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they give me so much joy and really do keep me going.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah had been unconscious a few times in her life.

Once, many years ago in what seemed another lifetime now. When her nephew Corwin had hit a truly amazing home run into the stands, and right into her head. Quite a few times in university of life, liberty, and the pursuit of drunkenness. She knew it consisted of sudden blackness, almost no feeling of the passage of time and then waking up with some incomplete memory of what had happened.

This was not one of those times. This was very different.

She still saw black, at first. But slowly her awareness began to track along with several small veins of purple energy. They crackled along with her senses until they became her senses. Outward they spread from her heart, down through her arms, the tips of her fingernails, and the ends of her hair. Whether she was willing or not she was being pulled inexorably with them wherever they deemed to tread. Out and down. Out and down. Down from the carriage, from the wood, from the wheels, from the grass, from the earth. She and the energy crawled hastily into the waiting world.

It was pure Magic. And it was beautiful. Magic that was part of even the smallest parts of the world. It was in her. In everything around her. Vibrating with this hum that was at once entirely foreign and deeply familiar. How could she not have felt it before? This throbbing heartbeat at the center of all things. She felt the slow countenance of the blades of grass. The industrious passion of the insects in the soil. The haughty observation of a distant hawk. The unseen dance of the winds in the sky. Everything fit with each other. And she could trace all the paths. So simple, and so perfect. She could feel Jareth, a beacon of magic in his own right. The sweat of his brow, the amazement in his heart entangled with something far more complex and frightening. She turned her gaze away from that. She felt the faithful guards, their fear, bravery, and their injuries.

 ** _Fear not, I am here._**

The deafening thought came in two voices, only one of them Sarah's. The second was deep, old, and immovable.

Soothing warmth bloomed from the magic into their bodies, easing their fear and healing their wounds.

Next, they passed through Jareth, and she couldn't help but feel him as the veins lightly brushed against his own connection with the magic. The tension in his knuckles, the power in his arm, his long eyelashes against his cheek. He was strong. He was beautiful. He was sincere.

 **Proud. We chose wisely.**

The magic thrummed in harmony within him.

She heard his voice too, and yet not his voice. His innermost instincts and emotions answered their primal call with the impressions of his heart.

 _Iron loyalty. Obedience. Gratitude._

Seized by a sudden compulsion, Sarah felt the strange sensation of reaching out with a hand to touch him herself. Her affection and regard effortlessly glided along his mind like warm water on glass.

 _Shock. Confusion. Repentance. Excitement. Haste._

 _Hesitation._

 _Resolve._

Without warning, she felt him open his whole heart to her with single-minded intent. A clear and unquestionable message.

 _Adoration._

She was shaken to the core with the force of it. If it had been a bright light, she would surely have gone blind. But she had not the time to respond for soon the magic swept her along for what it perceived to be far more important business.

They passed through the drow. And their veins lit with purple fire. Their deaths were slow, painful, and merciless. Sarah felt the cold ire echo in her own heart, even as she knew she should fight against the wasteful killing.

 **Filthy murderers.**

With difficulty, she found her own voice.

 _Spare one for information._

A feeling of begrudging concession answered her. And suddenly the veins were twisting and writhing through the grass. Bringing great vines from the earth to hold fast to the one who might have slain her. The arcane fire still licked at the elf's nerves but she was kept alive and bound. But she was strong too. And Sarah felt a sharp pain in retaliation as the magic skirted the outside of her mind.

 **Who?**

 _Obstinance. Loathing. Fear._

Sarah felt the magic press harder, the glass of her mind starting to fissure under the assault.

 **Who? Why?**

 _Pain. Fear._

An image of Sarah flashed before them. Old and decrepit. Revulsion and fear whipped through the connection. But the source was unclear since Sarah hated it so much her own self.

 _Unknown. Threat._

 **Who sent you!?**

 _Fear. Overwhelming fear. Escape._

Sarah felt the crack of a tooth, and the flooding of poison in the elf's mouth.

 **She's dying. We have to hurry.**

For the first time, Sarah reached out her mind to the magic willingly. Together they began tunneling through the mind of the quickly expiring woman. It cracked open like an egg. And from her flowed the flotsam of a life lived in violence.

Running along the river as a child from a gang of slavers. First learning how to use a blade in a thieve's den. First love. First loss.

A Fae man. In long lavender robes with gold embroidery. Snow white hair brushes against tattooed ears. He holds a heavy bag of gold in his hands and a heavy threat in his dark eyes. Lines of great stress barely etch his brow, and a firm set in his mouth proves him a man long stubborn. A deadly keeper of his word.

 _Regret. Fear._

The dying woman's mind was unraveling, trying to come to terms with every one of those million decisions which led her here to this terrible moment. She was a creature of this world too was she not? Did not her life hold the same glorious potential as all born within the sanctity of magic? Pity and the sorrow of a mother surged through the bond.

 **Forgiveness.**

And then everything went black again.

* * *

The past few minutes in Jareth's life had been incredibly stressful.

First, a highway robbery. Already a dangerous and precarious situation. Then as if that wasn't enough, it became a blatant assassination attempt. Such a thing had never once occurred to the Labyrinth's caretaker. The political fallout would simply be too great. After all, the Labyrinth was even more vengeful and mercurial than the Fae themselves. A terrifying fact in and of itself. Simply too much depended on its magical resources to risk enraging it. But someone had deemed that enormous risk to the ecosystem of the Underground meaningless. Someone capable of that decision is very, very dangerous and even more unpredictable.

And then there was Sarah. An hour ago she hadn't even been able to walk unassisted. But there she was, Suddenly half her age. Standing on top of a carriage like an urchin, swearing like a sailor, beautiful as a dream, and wielding power most high mages had spent centuries trying to get their hands on.

Then she had collapsed. And his heart had all but leaped up to her without him. But the Labyrinth had called to him. He had felt the great beast reaching through the land and into his bones, and he had heeded the call. But for the first time, it wasn't alone. He had felt her, Sarah, in his mind and in his heart. They hadn't had much time before their presence had faded from him. And he had tried to show her how he felt, despite the fear, despite the uncertainty. The opportunity was simply too magnificent to pass up.

And now. Worst of all. He was waiting.

The Goblin King. Merely waiting. Like a child. Like a servant. Rocking helplessly in a rocketing carriage as he carried Sarah fast asleep in his arms. They had to get to the capital. Under orders of course, but now for urgent help and for answers. Someone, someone in that great city of crystal spires must have the wisdom to save her.

He pressed his forehead to her own furrowed brow which was covered in sweat.

He loved her. he loved her and she knew it. It couldn't end now. It mustn't.

"Spare her." he begged.

"On my life and my soul, spare her."

He held her as close to him as he possibly could. Together as they could be in what might be their last moments together.

He would have changed the stars for her. But now, he only wished he could.

And so the great caretaker of the Labyrinth brought low by grief, reached into himself.

He plucked the string the connected him to the maze and felt it hum.

And he made a bargain he would never forget.


End file.
